fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Production
Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Production is the second part of the Interval 07. The Sergeant delves deeper into the Perseus Compound in an attempt to stop the Nightcrawlers from stealing Alma's DNA. Brief SITUATION: Nightcrawler forces have penetrated deep into the Cloning Facility. F.E.A.R. Sergeant is fighting his way through them, moving deeper underground and into the heart of the dead structure. Captain Raynes has arrived on the island and is securing the surface. MISSION: Eliminate Nightcrawler forces and secure the genetic material for which they are searching. Walkthrough You start this part of the Interval riding down on the elevator. After it stops, walk through the halls till you reach a room with two bloody bodies. If you need a Medkit, there is one on the right side of the room, behind a graph machine. Keep walking until you hear static over the radio. To the left is a bloody room with bodies scattered around. When you get halfway across, the screen will flash white and Alma will appear walking forward and the bodies in the room start to stand up. DO NOT attempt to pass Alma, this will kill you instantly. When the vision ends in another flash of white, the bodies are strangely gone. Keep walking through the halls until you hear through a door some Nightcrawlers talking over the radio. When the door opens, shoot the guy on your level before the others notice, then clear out the other three. Be careful, two of them carry HV Penetrators, which will cut through both your armor and health. There is some Body Armor on a table if you need any. Keep going and you will walk across a large equipment elevator which you will use later. In a room beyond are two medkits and some ammo for the HV Penetrator and the VES Advanced Rifle. The next room has four mercs wandering around, two carry Penetrators. The room afterwards has a AP-5 Deployable Turret and a frag grenade. Keep walking and you will come to another room with four mercenaries looking for a fight. One of them carries a MP-50 Repeating Cannon, so be very careful here, especially on the higher difficulties. There is a medkit and some body armor in the little room on the right. In the next room, a Scarecrow will suck a merc's body through the floor, so you will see the location of the monster in the dark blood stain. There is some body armor on a table in the room. Head on and slide down the ladder at the end of a hallway to find yourself in another room. There are two frags and some body armor to be had here. The next room has two Scarecrows positioned so that you can't get around them otherwise, so shoot them from a distance. In the next hallway, Fettel will appear and express his wishes that the Nightcrawlers should have left him and you alone together in the facility. If you want two proximity mines, take a left in the hallway where Fettel came from and follow it to the end. Head on until you hear a Nightcrawler on the radio telling the others to keep their "eyes peeled" for you. Right by your feet a Scarecrow appears, so shoot him (its positioned so you can't get around it) from a distance and look to your right for a sliding door. Head through the door, and at the end of the hallway is a Health Booster. Go back the way you came and walk on until you see some of the mercenaries in the distance. Snipe one of them before they sight you, and take care of the others. Two of them have VK-12 Combat Shotguns, while one has a Penetrator and one carries a Repeating Cannon. There is also one merc on some catwalks to the left of the room by what look like bloody waste disposal systems that won't come down, so shoot him where he is. There are some medkits scattered around the room. Proceed on down the halls until you come to another ledge with another control panel for the equipment elevator you used previously. Use the panel to lower the elevator and continue on. In the next room, there are three Nightcrawlers and a hostile portable turret positioned up on a wall. You can face the mercs from the doorway to avoid most of the turret's fire. On a pallet in the room is two medkits and some body armor. In the adjoining room, there are three more mercs who want to halt your progress, and one carries a Repeating cannon. There is also another hostile portable turret on a column in the middle of the room. When all the mercs have been dispatched, an Elite Nightcrawler comes from the doorway. Make use of the winding pathways and column to avoid his shotgun and grenades he throws. There is plenty of VES and Penetrator ammo in the room, as well as a body armor on a pallet by the big green machine. When you get to a room that appears to have no exit, look to the floor, there is a hole that you will use to continue. Don't jump right down, it'll kill you. Instead, use the pipes to jump back and forth downward. When you reach the hole, Raynes will come on the radio, talking about what he's found out about the Nightcrawlers. When you reach the bottom, there are two frags on a table if you need any. Keep walking until you reach the living quarters. In here, Fettel will appear, talking about his mother. In two separate rooms, if entered, Fettel will appear in one of them, kneeling in a pool of blood, and in another, he will talk about how the scientists hid him there from Alma. On your way out of the barracks, a Scarecrow will appear on the floor. Keep going until you reach the last of the control panels for the equipment elevator. Interact with the panel to lower the elevator. In the next room, there are two hostile portable turrets positioned on either side of the door. make use of the boxes in the room to avoid their fire. There is a medkit, a frag grenade and a set of body armor on a pallet in this room. The room afterwards has another hostile little turret, along with two mercs with shotguns. Head through the big sliding door to face yet another hostile little turret up above the door. There is some body armor here. Keep walking until you face the last of the hostile turrets here, which is positioned up above the door again. There is also a K3-BT Grenade Launcher to be had here. In the large room beyond, there is two frags, a mine, and two medkits on two white boxes to your front. There is also more medkits, frags, ammo for the penetrator, body armor, and two portable turrets to get. All of these supplies just mean a big fight, right? Of course. When you reach the half-way point in the room, a Nightcrawler Elite will encourage his comrades to fight. You will now face off against four Elites, though two at a time. The first two carry a grenade launcher and a VES assault rifle, and the two afterwards carry another grenade launcher and a Type-12 Laser Carbine. If you have a repeating cannon from earlier encounters in this level, use it here, as it does the greatest damage, as do Penetrators, the Type-7 Particle Weapon, and the LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon. Using grenades is risky, at best, due to the plenty of places for the grenades to bounce back at you. When the Elites plans have been dashed to pieces, pick up whatever supplies in the room that you no doubt need, and head up the stairs to the metal walkway. When you reach another metal walkway, Fettel will appear half way down, talking about his brother. At the end of the walkway is a room with a small elevator. Interact with the panel to the end of this part of the Interval. Category:Intervals Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs